


The King's Shield

by Crimson Rosé (Poison_Rose)



Series: Tsukishima's Birthday Present from Crimson Rosé [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #TsukkiBDayWeek2020, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Bullying, Character Study, M/M, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poison_Rose/pseuds/Crimson%20Ros%C3%A9
Summary: Tsukishima was about to ignore them too if the next words didn’t catch his attention.“Aren’t you the esteemed member of Slytherin, Kageyama? Stop acting so righteously like us. It pisses me off.”Kageyama?Prompts: DAY 3 – Harry Potter AU | Magic |Fall
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Tsukishima's Birthday Present from Crimson Rosé [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928803
Comments: 4
Kudos: 213
Collections: TsukkiBdayWeek2020





	The King's Shield

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language. No Beta.
> 
> Happy Birthday Tsukishima! Here is my humble third birthday present for you. (I imported the Shield Prompt from DAY 2 -_-")

Title: The King’s Shield

Prompts: DAY 3 – Harry Potter AU | Magic | ~~Fall~~

“Kuroo-san, can you leave me alone? I think my ears are bleeding,” Tsukishima grumbled to the fifth year Slytherin upperclassman who had been bothering him with constant chatter since the moment he'd woken up.

It was seven forty five, and they were walking from the Slytherin common room to the Great Hall for breakfast. Tsukishima had looked at the meal plan last night and found out that today’s dessert was supposed to be strawberry panna cotta. And now he couldn’t keep himself from fidgeting all morning.

“Oya oya, why are you so mean to your senpai, Tsukishima?” Kuroo said with a grin, not bothered in the slightest with the rudeness of his kouhai.

“Because you talk too much,” Tsukishima mumbled to himself and sighed. Why couldn’t his day be quiet and uneventful like it was before he entered Hogwarts? He missed the time he spent listening to music and reading history books at home.

They were walking down the stairs along with students from other houses when Tsukishima heard low taunts from somewhere close. Most people don’t pay attention to the voice because of the loud and thick conversation that was going on between the crowd of students and the thought of food that was their only goal for the moment.

Tsukishima was about to ignore them too if the next words didn’t catch his attention.

“Aren’t you the esteemed member of Slytherin, Kageyama? Stop acting so righteously like us. It pisses me off.”

_Kageyama?_

Tsukishima furrowed his brows. After discreetly glancing around for a couple seconds, Tsukishima noticed a shadow casted on the ground from behind one of the walls that separated between hallways. He squinted, trying to get a better look at who those people were, but couldn't quite make out the appearance.

_They said Kageyama._

Halting in his steps, Tsukishima waved a hand to shoo away Kuroo when the other turned to look at him with an eyebrow raised, "I forget to bring my ink pen. You go ahead. I'll go back to my room for a bit."

"You can borrow mine," Kuroo suggested and shrugged like he was trying to say he didn't mind Tsukishima using his stuff. But really, the blonde knew Kuroo long enough to not expect a free pass, so he shot the upperclassman a hard glare.

"And owe you one? No, thank you." The last time Tsukishima owed Kuroo was two years ago, when he made a mistake while mixing ingredients for a potion. The bubbling liquid would have exploded in his face if it wasn't for Kuroo who rushed in and threw in some unknown herbs to neutralize it.

In exchange for the great service of saving his life, Kuroo had had Tsukishima deliver a valentine present to a student of the same year as him from Ravenclaw named Kozume Kenma. A handwritten paper had been attached to the gift, and oh Merlin, it’d been charmed to self-read when the envelope was opened. Kenma had opened it as soon as he got the present, while he’d been in front of the _Ravenclaw common room_. As Kuroo's disgustingly fake, sweet voice filled the hallway, attracting giggles from Ravenclaws of all years, Tsukishima had thought that it would be better if he’d died from the potion explosion than to experience this humiliating situation.

Tsukishima had promised himself to not owe Kuroo Tetsurou anything again as long as he lived, and even after he died.

"Just go. I'll join you later." Tsukishima bit back a 'save me some strawberry panna cotta' that threatened to follow out of his mouth.

Right, rule number bloody one of his life, _do not ask for anything from Kuroo._

Kuroo shrugged again and went ahead. Tsukishima acted like he was walking back up the stairs until the guy was out of his sight, before swiftly turned around and hurriedly stepped down. Acting like he was on a casual walk to make sure no one spotted him going the different way, Tsukishima turned around the corner and slipped into the hallway, effectively getting out of the vision field of anyone from the stairs.

Tsukishima looked back to check if anyone had strayed from their path to breakfast. Finding no one, he let out a quick sigh and faced forward. There was a group of two Griffindors and two Ravenclaws crowding around Kageyama who, to Tsukishima's relief, didn't look threatened, but instead furious and confused.

"Ha? What does that mean, you bastard?" Kageyama growled after one of the Racenclaws said something.

"Exactly like what it sounds, Kageyama. If you are a snake, then act like it. Stop trying to pull an innocent front--”

“What innocent front?” Kageyama looked all the more confused, and Tsukishima knew why. Kageyama had admitted more than once that he was dumb, especially when he was trying to annoyed Tsukishima into helping him study, but the raven didn’t think of himself as innocent. Tsukishima begged to differ. He would never say it even when threatened with _crucio_ , but Kageyama was the very definition of innocent, although not in the form of shyness and cuteness. He was just...Kageyama. The straightforward, pure, single-minded Kageyama whom everyone, even the teachers, wondered how he got sorted into Slytherin.

“You Slytherins are all the same,” the ginger hair Gryffindor spat. What a suiting color, Tsukishima mused, red uniform and red hair. “All of you are going to the dark path, all the followers of He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named. Especially a pureblood like you.”

_That’s a colossal stereotype right there_ , Tsukishima rolled his eyes. While it’s true that the Kageyamas were one of the purest of the pureblood wizard family out there, they didn’t have any affiliation with Voldermort. Tsukishima thought that it was pretty stupid to assume that every single pureblood Slytherin was Voldermort’s ally.

Seeing that the group hadn’t noticed a witness yet, Tsukishima casted a silence spell on his footsteps and walked closer until he was directly hovering over the group. Kageyama, who was the only one facing his way, looked at him in surprise. He was about to open his mouth when Tsukishima interjected.

“Ara, Your Highness? What are you doing with these peasants?” He spoke up, and the group jumped. The Ravenclaw girl pointed her wand at his chest by reflex, before adjusting her stance after realizing that it wasn’t his face, but Tsukishima just stared down at her with disinterest. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

“Slytherin,” a Gryffindor boy grounded out and sneered at Kageyama, “I see you call your friend, snake.”

Sometimes Tsukishima wondered what was going on inside a Gryffindor’s head. Not just this one, but _every_ Griffindor’s head. Was it full of hexes and jinxes reserved for Slytherins or was it just a gooey matter because they seemed to have no intelligence whatsoever.

Ah, Tsukishima guessed those were also stereotypes.

“I didn’t call him,” Kageyama replied, not realizing that it was a rhetorical statement. Tsukishima would have teased him if he didn’t have a very important role to play right now. He pulled on an arrogant façade and put on a smirk.

“Are you making friends with half-blood mongrels, King?” Tsukishima didn’t normally go around insulting other people with their blood status, but since these four seemed so affixed to it judging from the short conversation, he figured why not just rub it in their faces. See if he could get a rise from them. The Gryffindors snarled and the Ravenclaws gritted their teeth, but Tsukishima paid them no mind. He pointedly ignored them and looked at Kageyama, who was looking lost at experiencing Tsukishima’s unusual blatant rudeness. “You know we don’t have time for this. Breakfast is waiting.”

“Uh...”

Tsukishima didn’t wait for Kageyama’s reply to ruin the effect of his act, and instead turned toward the group of assalters. He put on his best superior mask and looked down at the group of pathetic bullies from the tip of his nose, a gesture that was blessed to him by his height. “Now, for what pleasantries do you need the King’s hearing?”

He knew these people. They were the mediocre students who didn’t do so badly in classes, but also didn’t excel at anything. Tsukishima saw their names once or twice somewhere in the middle of the class ranking in every subject. They were...average. They didn’t have much presence at Hogwarts because of their ordinariness, so they were trying to make themselves more visible by picking on the Slytherins. They knew that other houses didn’t care, some would even cheer them on, and that Slytherins only have fellow Slytherins to rely on.

But no matter how tough they tried to act, they were still weak. Tsukishima saw through it like looking through glass. He mentally snorted when he saw the slight tremble in their legs and the small steps they took back when he slowly approached, walking into their personal spaces and using his towering height to boost the effects.

They were only daring in front of people they thought were easy targets. Kageyama wasn’t an easy target, per se, but his demeanor gave out the feeling. Because of his tendency to fail all his classes (aside from Flying and Quidditch, the latter wasn’t exactly a class), he didn’t have the impression of a great wizard, at least in a traditional sense. He also didn’t have Slytherin’s traits, the craftiness and excessive pride, that was their outer shield for preventing situations like this from happening. Tsukishima doubted Kageyama even noticed that he was being a target for bullying.

Taking in the deafening silence that followed his question, tsukishima knew that his acting was a success. “What? You have nothing to say? Then stop wasting His Highness’s precious time, will you?” He fixed them with one last glare that had them swallow thickly. He made an exaggerated gesture of _this way please_ to Kageyama, to which the other nodded, used to Tsukishima’s teasing, and walked ahead, though the picture he saw and the one other people saw might be drastically different.

Tsukishima waited until Kageyama was far enough to not hear him and side glanced to the other four who fell into stunned silence at the display. “This is your warning. The Slytherins are not kind if you stick your hands into our nest. If I see you anywhere near Kageyama one more time, be prepared to say bye-bye to Hogwarts.”

It wasn’t an empty promise. Tsukishima knew he could make it happen. He was a pureblood, and pulling a string wasn’t that difficult for his family who had a huge web of connections in the wizarding society. Or he could also lure them into doing something unforgivable enough to get them expelled. Unlike Kageyama, he was a Slytherin in both name and traits. He could make it so that no one knew he was behind whatever incidence these people got themselves into.

Tsukishima looked into each of their eyes as an emphasis before turning around and taking long strides until he reached Kageyama in the hallway in front of the stairs. He fell into steps with the other Slytherin and noticed that Kageyama was already watching him.

"What?" Tsukishima asked, hoping that he wasn’t going to ask about why Tsukishima had helped him because no, Tsukishima _refused_ to say anything about friendship or his bloody _crush_.

Kageyama looked at the blonde and hesitated. He looked troubled, which made Tsukishima even more anxious. This was Kageyama, the Kageyama who took everything in stride and said his mind without bothering with sugar coating. Tsukishima waited, feeling like his heart was beating too loud in his ribs (what if he’d just outed himself with that rescue?), but Kageyama's question had him sigh in relief. "What is a mongrel?"

"Ask that to a dictionary." It was easy for Tsukishima to fall into an easy banter with Kageyama. He hoped it would distract his friend enough to stray off the dangerous routes of questions.

Then came another question. "They seemed to be mad at me. Why?"

"How would I know." Oh, he did know, but he wasn't going to inform Kageyama that other people wanted to bully him because he seemed like the easiest prey out of all Slytherins.

Kageyama was quiet for a while. They reached the door to the Great Hall when he turned his full body to face the blonde, who was now standing on his toes to see if there was any strawberry panna cotta left at the table on the far side of the room.

"Tsukishima," Kageyama called.

"What?" Tsukishima replied without looking back, still focused on finding his long awaiting dessert.

"Thank you."

Tsukishima froze. Kageyama’s voice was quiet compared to the shouting and hollering in the Great Hall, but he heard both words loud and clear. The worst thing was, he didn’t know what to say. He glanced back at Kageyama, who was looking at him with sincerity in his blue eyes. "...You're welcome."

_Dear mother,_

_I hope you are doing well. This is my third letter to you this month. This might be too rushed, but I need you and Akiteru to prepare proper courting gift and required instruments. Normally, I wouldn't go to all these formal trouble, but since I'm very likely in love with a wizard from another pureblood family, I think courting according to the tradition would be the best option to impress his family._

_I will send you details in the next letter, after I had formulated a plan and studied his preference._

_Please tell Akiteru to limit his letter to Hogwarts to the minimum. I got bombard by my owl every time he came to deliver the letters._

_Miss you,_

_Tsukishima Kei_

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to check me out on Twitter @BlaBlaBla__Me  
> You can talk to me/ask me questions/request TsukiKage prompts anonymously here: [Drop Me a Message](https://curiouscat.qa/CrimsonRose_Monika)


End file.
